


【龙兔】吸血鬼生活

by Ridermocha



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridermocha/pseuds/Ridermocha
Summary: 桐生战兔与两个吸血鬼同居，情况非常特殊，有时候吸血鬼喜欢玩些恶作剧。这一天吸血鬼之一的Evolto决定推动一下自己的人类房客的恋爱进程，一部分原因是想多管闲事，另一部分原因是桐生战兔出糗这件事算是久违的能令他快乐的少数事情之一。但桐生战兔对他的催眠一无所知，像往常一样和工作上的后辈、他隐隐暗恋着的万丈龙我见面。





	【龙兔】吸血鬼生活

桐生战兔很难跟人解释，他正在和一对吸血鬼父女同居，所以他不能随便邀请朋友，那对父女通常会以为战兔的朋友就是给他们送上门的食物。

石动惣一是合约上的房主，他身体中还寄宿着古老的贵族吸血鬼Evolto的灵魂。他保持着吸血鬼传统的昼伏夜出的习惯，要求租客每天替他合上棺材，到白天再打开。战兔更喜欢石动惣一一些，Evolto总给他添没必要的麻烦，包括时不时无声无息挂在他的卧室里，呲着牙问他想不想做吸血鬼。Evolto自以为是冲泡的咖啡让战兔更为头痛，可一旦拒绝，Evolto又会端来一杯战兔知道绝不是红酒的猩红色液体。石动美空和战兔保持同一战线，共同反对Evolto走入厨房的危险行为。

石动美空是房主的女儿，与石动惣一不同，她是少见的精力吸血鬼，不通过吸血，而是通过对话和行为吸取人类的精力。美空甚至不用出门，她用网络直播就能吸取观众的精力。

“对了。”战兔推开房门，看到Evolto又一次倒挂在他的窗台上，“你交的男朋友怎么样了？”

战兔狠狠甩上门，Evolto施施然飞到他床上坐下。“没有男朋友。”战兔说道。

“那个头发很搞笑的，”Evolto伸手放到头上比划了一下，“还没表白吗？”

“出去。”战兔绕开他，躺到床上。他开始思考无聊的吸血鬼到底什么时候又开始跟踪他了，他认识万丈龙我还不到两个月啊。

“你看，战兔。”Evolto躺到他身边，“考虑一下我的提议吧，让我做一次，我保证不会一时激动吸干你的血。”

“我有圣水。”战兔有气无力地抱着枕头，把脸埋进床单里。早知道就不该贪图便宜租下这里的房间，996就算了到了家还要被刚睡醒的吸血鬼纠缠。他还不得不观赏了吸血鬼的进食场景，Evolto带着一口血腥从尸体中抬起头，眼睛里闪着凶恶的光。同住的人类是不久前辞职的内海成彰，原来他辞职是为了给吸血鬼做仆人。

内海嫉恨他总能获得Evolto的邀约，致力于进一步打乱他的生活。

“睡吧。”Evolto轻抚了一下租客的头顶，让战兔在催眠的作用下陷入沉睡。尽管桐生战兔对他怨气冲天，但他可不是气量那么狭窄的人。重中之重，他早想试试催情的魔法对人类男性有没有作用了。让战兔在见到小年轻的时候发情，一定很有意思吧？

然而桐生战兔对此一无所知，他只知道他从难得质量很高的无梦的睡眠中醒来，匆忙换下衣服开始洗漱，看着已经拨到九点的时钟冲出门前内海还冲他冷笑一声。

他踩上摩托车油门时翻了个白眼，放弃工作跑来给吸血鬼做仆人的机器人有什么资格笑他上班迟到？

“碰到万丈龙我就会发情”，Evolto是这样暗示的。如果战兔知道这一点，他绝对不会按原计划跟万丈去居酒屋小酌。他刚在公司楼下和万丈碰面，异样的燥热感就从尾椎升起。不过没有发情行为的人类雄性显然难以判定这属于发情的众多征兆之一，战兔还以为只是从空调房走出来不太适应，整整衣服就硬是把燥热忽略过去了。

他们选择骑战兔的摩托。后辈的身体的热度从没有哪天像这样炙热，透过两人的衣服都能让战兔灼伤一样敏感。他握紧车把，头盔下的脸颊憋得通红，骑行带起的穿进衣袖的风也完全没能安抚。

“前辈？”万丈毫无知觉地继续搂抱着战兔的腰，向来不会冷落他的前辈安静得异常，“你没事吧？”

前辈的嗓音闷闷的，“有点热。”

万丈依然搂抱着，他倒是有很好的理由，这小摩托他就算想退也让不出空间。所以他腾出只手，拍拍战兔的肩膀以示鼓励。

战兔强行把精力挤回路上，而不是后辈炼铁一样滚烫的双臂和黏在自己后辈上的胸膛。他情不自禁开始构想万丈龙我胸肌的模样，又立刻开始唾弃自己。

幸好居酒屋没远到够他们出个交通事故的程度，战兔放好摩托，用手掌扇风，连像样的一丝凉气都没扇出来。拉开小木门，桐生战兔终于长吸了口气，抹了把脖子上的汗，发现上衣后背都湿乎乎地粘在背上。他性格中微小的爱好洁净的部分很想回头斥责万丈，他真的回过头去的时候却发现自己有气无力地冲万丈眨了一下眼，万丈突然很有兴致地研究起单面印刷的菜单。

“你替我点吧。”战兔趴在臂弯里，长长地喘着热气。按说他的燥热早该被空调风吹散了，实际上他和万丈面对面坐下后热气却像生了根一样，变本加厉地在他四肢中生长。像是发烧，又  
没有像样的病症，只是热得异常，热得他想……

脱了万丈的衣服？

桐生战兔被这想法吓了一跳，猛地抬起了头，看到万丈递出了菜单，咧着嘴告诉自己他都点了什么。

战兔匆匆点头，虚弱地抿下老板端来的生啤。

万丈喝啤酒的方式非常豪爽，也可能是想在前辈面前逞能。他一下就咽进四分之一，喉结每一下移动、清晰可闻的吞咽声都让战兔心神摇曳。

脱下来……战兔自己的声音不断劝诱着，他喜欢你……

他像身处沸水中心，或者自己就是沸水，即将膨胀奔出容器，洒落在地。万丈偏偏在这要命的时刻把手指伸到他面前，抹了一下他的嘴唇上方。

“啤酒花，前辈。”

手指转瞬即逝的停留就要结束，战兔立刻扭头含上了万丈的拇指。

有点咸，战兔无意识地舔舐着含在嘴里的手指，万丈的指甲剪得很齐，大概也算是什么优秀运动习惯？拇指的主人张着嘴一个字都说不出来，双颊涨红一片。

“……抱歉。”战兔意犹未尽地吐出手指，含混不清地说。

“没、没事……”万丈缓缓收回手，又拿起啤酒掩饰紧张。之后战兔依然昏昏沉沉的样子，对他的话只是点点头，更多时候就直白地盯着自己发呆。

万丈已经忘却了被含住手指的一瞬间的悸动，担心地用手背贴了一下战兔的额头，此时战兔几乎整个人都要软到桌子上去了。好奇怪，温度是正常的……

战兔突然抬起头，用湿润异常的双眼盯着他。他看到前辈跪了起来，一手揽过自己的肩膀，没下多大力气，完全是他主动靠过去的。战兔生疏地啃咬着他的嘴唇，急切却不知章法。

他们沐浴在相当困惑的目光中，万丈绕过去，扶起一心粘在自己身上的战兔，匆匆结账离开。他像教小孩子一样教前辈好好抓着自己，不要从摩托上滑下去，接着他启动摩托，带战兔回到自己的公寓。

“万丈。”一下车战兔就用染着哭腔的语气喊他，身体更紧地粘上去。

“马上就到了，前……战兔。”万丈选择了他觉得更有安慰性的称呼，不过清醒时的战兔总说他离能直呼名字的时候还差太远。万丈喜欢叫名字，这样才能证明他和战兔有着工作之外的联  
系，就好像现在拥抱着战兔还不够似的。

“马上……就能给我了吗？”战兔问道。

万丈不知道他想要什么，“先进去，回家就可以。”

一听到门锁扣合的声音，战兔立马再度吻了上来，像是在索取生命一样不断地亲吻着。万丈蹲下来替两人脱下鞋子，战兔不肯松开，他只好抱着战兔坐到沙发上。

战兔滑下来，跪在万丈脚边，笨拙地尝试解开万丈的裤带。想必他很少有从这个角度的经验，他抿着嘴，手上的动作因为焦躁越发没有章法。万丈不明所以，却还是顺了前辈的意，自己解开腰带，没想到战兔这下变得灵活起来，几下脱掉了他的内裤，贴上来轻轻亲吻龟头。

情欲到底掩盖不住生疏，战兔双手圈住阴茎，发现阴茎在手里勃起时不禁后移了一下身体，迟疑地皱了一下眉。他抬头飞快地看了一眼万丈，犹豫地张开嘴含住龟头，小心不让牙齿擦到。

尽管战兔努力口交的样子让万丈激动不已，欠佳的技术还是给他带来不小困扰。他看到战兔张嘴张了太久，涎水从嘴边流下。但万丈始终达不到射精的快感，让战兔深喉他也做不到。

“战兔、战兔，”他叫了两声，“让我插进去可以吗？”

战兔往后缩了半步，“怎么……插？”

万丈有些不忍心教他，但机会难得。万丈首先包着战兔的手，刺激自己射了出来。再把战兔抱上沙发，战兔舔着手上万丈的精液，乖乖任他摆弄。万丈把战兔的衣服从战兔出汗发粘的身体上扒下来的时候，战兔冲他痴痴地笑，“万丈的胸肌，很好看。”

手指插进去时，战兔紧抓着沙发背，仰着头向万丈索吻。今天的吻、万丈的体液都像蜜糖一样甜腻，后穴的疼痛也被某种神秘力量影响，只剩下微不可查的酸麻感。他直起腰，喘息着接纳了万丈的阴茎。

“万丈、万丈……”他紧紧抓着万丈的后背，像要融进去一样。精液射进体内时，前所未有的完整感充盈身体，他知道某个使命完成了，他靠在万丈身上睡着了。  
战兔睡着后万丈仍然疑惑不解，他觉得前辈不是这种会告白前做爱的人，但前辈正安稳地睡在他肩头。尽管困惑，他依然尽职尽责地完成了好情人该做的——清洗，安抚，相拥入眠。

“好疼……”

万丈揉着眼睛醒来，看到前辈趴在身边，表情呆滞地背着手揉腰。战兔用了一会才察觉到近在咫尺的热源，愣愣盯着赤裸着、被子只盖到腰间的万丈龙我，另一半被子则铺在自己身上。  
昨夜的疯狂像是被人硬是放映了出来，而他被十几个大汉按在地上观看。他呆滞的注视逐渐变得怯懦，最后战兔埋在枕头里，把长长的热气喷在万丈的枕巾上。

“战兔？”好了，称呼都变得这么亲密了。

“你没事吧？”万丈轻拍在他的肩膀上，“没事，今天休息，你可以再睡一会……”

战兔贴着枕头缓缓扭过头去，看向万丈，“我没叫你龙我吧？”

“那倒没有。”

“万丈，你对我们的关系……”战兔抿起嘴，思考着遣词，“怎么想？”

万丈缓缓收回了手，富有男子气概的粗眉皱成一团。在此之前他没有想出结果，因为昨夜全都是前辈主动，按说也该战兔来定义。可战兔现在把问题抛给了他。

“恋爱……行吗？”万丈小心翼翼地说。

战兔眨了眨眼，没绷住唇上的笑容，“你没有讨厌我吧？”

“怎么可能。”万丈凑过去，肩膀挨着战兔的肩膀，“战兔给我口的时候，我感动得都快哭了。”

“说什么蠢话……”战兔埋回了枕头里，“顺带一说，我喜欢你，请跟我交往。”

他感觉到万丈在亲吻他的后颈，懒洋洋地训斥他，“这种话要对着眼睛说啊。”

顺着透过窗帘的阳光，他能瞟到床上被万丈胳膊肘的重量压下去的凹陷，紧挨着他的肩膀。


End file.
